


Accidents

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [51]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas accidentally hurting you.</p><p>300 Followers Drabble Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

You crept silently along the trail, the blonde elf walking cautiously with his bow out in the opposite direction of you. Surely he was not deaf?

But you took pleasure in the fact that he was not able to track you as well as he had claimed. You leapt for him, the sound of cracking branches giving him a few warning seconds, of which he was able to turn and deliver an arrow.

“Legolas!” you cried as your arm burned with the pain of the miniscule wound. “Why on earth would you attack me if you knew that it was me in the forest?” you demanded. You pulled yourself off of the ground, where you had somehow landed in the scuffle, and glanced to the wound on your arm. A mere knick, but it was certainly bleeding.

“You should know better than to play these childish games,” Legolas insisted. “Or you would quite clearly get hurt.” You narrowed your eyes at him and sighed. “Why would you do that?”

“You’re growing boring with age, my friend. Something must keep us young, or we’re going to all become as frightening as your father,” you countered. Legolas shot you a glare, but gave a grudging smile. A victory if you had ever had one. “I’m going to get this patched up, and you’re going to explain why I’m missing from my duties.”

Legolas merely sighed, as if he had aged a century with the encounter. “Because I’m a boring, pathetic prince.”

You laughed as you walked away. “With feeling next time!”


End file.
